This invention relates to a dry-shaving apparatus comprising a housing supporting a holder for a longitudinally extending shear plate provided with hair-entry apertures and an associated longitudinally extending cutter which is rotatable about an axis of rotation, which cutter has cutting elements whose radial ends are formed with cutting edges, the shear plate having a central portion which is shaped as a part of a cylindrical surface and which is formed with the hair-entry apertures, which central portion partly surrounds the cutter.
Such a dry-shaving apparatus is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,442.